transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Slapdash (TF2017)
Slapdash from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Slapdash is a ditz. Being a likable ditz is the only thing that has kept his fellow Autobots from abandoning him on the battlefield during one of his mishaps. When charging into combat, he'll often forget to bring his gun, to fill up his tank, or even to notify his partner Lube that they're going on a mission, leaving himself unable even to transform. On the other hand, he often manages to bumble his way successfully through a battle, demonstrating the kind of sheer luck reserved only for the idiots. In any case, he has excellent taste in Earth television. Miami Metal Clamp is his favorite show. History Arc 3 While two Earth Autobots named Blaster and Grimlock settled their differences in a crater on Earth's moon, Slapdash, Joyride, and Getaway remained behind on the Steelhaven as a skeleton crew to guard the ship from attack. When the Decepticons did attack, Goldbug commandeered the Steelhaven and its small crew to return to Nebulos, in the hopes of rebuilding the legendary Optimus Prime as a true leader to oversee all Autobots. |Totaled| They ran into difficulties on Nebulos, however. The inhabitants were less than cooperative and had poisoned their fuel supplies since Fortress Maximus's crew had left in order to prevent further Transformers involvement on their world. What's worse, a pair of crooked Nebulans had made an alliance with two Decepticon bandits and made them uniquely immune to the poison fuel, putting Nebulos at their mercy. Slapdash and the others tried to fight back against the Decepticons, but were running dangerously low on fuel due to their long journey and proved no match for their Powermaster opponents. But after seeing the Autobots' determination to revive their leader Optimus Prime at any cost, the Nebulan scientist Hi-Q and his research staff decided to help save the Autobots and underwent the Powermaster process themselves. Slapdash was binary-bonded to Lube, one of Hi-Q's top assistants. After successfully driving off the Decepticon Powermasters with their new strength, the Autobots and their binary-bonded partners all chose to leave Nebulos and return to Earth, with Optimus Prime once more functional. |People Power| While traveling back to Earth aboard the Steelhaven, Slapdash stood with the others as Optimus Prime displayed images of Cybertron and Earth for the benefit of their new Nebulon partners. This was interrupted by a transmission from the Cosmic Carnival, which Slapdash and Joyride agreed looked fun. Upon seeing that Sky Lynx was part of the show's line-up, Optimus and Goldbug investigated, though the rest of the crew did not, as the carnival had a steep entrance fee. |The Cosmic Carnival| Finally, they reached Earth on Christmas Day. As Optimus Prime stood outside their shuttle in the snow, Slapdash watched "Miami Metal Clamp" with some of their Nebulon partners. The broadcast was interrupted by an emergency news bulletin, which reported a Transformer-caused disturbance in town. Deciding to investigate quietly, Getaway took Slapdash, Joyride, and their partners the town of Border Flats, where they fought these mysterious Transformer troublemakers, only to find out they were Autobots! The whole incident had been a misunderstanding, the confusion brought about when the Advance Surveillance Unit, Sandstorm, Inferno, and Broadside, attempted to join a Christmas celebration. As the Autobots settled down, Optimus Prime returned from his moment alone to impart to Slapdash and the rest the importance of their responsibility to the planet. |Cold Comfort and Joy| Trivia *Joel Heyman voices Slapdash. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Powermasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots